Valentine's Baci
by TransientTruth
Summary: The true meaning behind giving Baci to a person!And today, you shall experience an all new v-day! AllenxLenalee Rated T for mild sexual contents.


**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**A/N: Hey, hey! I'm back! In this story,I'll tell you the meaning behind Baci!**** I hope you'll enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Allen: I love you, Lenalee!**

**Lenalee: I love you too, Allen!**

**Me: *Happily blocks scene*The kiss can continue, but all the more the story should go on!**

**

* * *

**

Allen had just returned from a mission. He was covered in heavy wounds and had so many bandages on him he started feeling stiff and uncomfortable. He had his left arm injured and according to the diagnosis, his nerves were plunged in shock. Allen was dragging his feet. He would happily do _anything_ to get himself out of Komui's office.

You should very well know why.

He sighed as flipped through his report to make sure there were no mistakes. Timcanpy yawned as he rested on his shoulders because…he was too big for Allen's head…

"Allen-kun!"A familiar voice called. Allen felt butterflies in his stomach as he turned around to see a person who never failed to be present to welcome him back. Listening to her voice made him forget the pain of his wounds.

"Lenalee…"Allen whispered to himself, blushing a little.

"Where are you heading to?"Lenalee ran to greet him, smiling.

"I'm handing my report to Komui because the Finder who was accompanying me had to attend to other matters first, so he told me I could come back first."Allen smiled gently. "I'll be heading to the infirmary to have my bandages changed."

"You're so busy, even after a mission."Lenalee smiled, tip-toeing to ruffle his hair. "You grew taller again."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"Allen laughed.

"Yeah…"Lenalee's eyes softened. "I really missed you while you were out."

"Really?"Allen enquired, surprised (well, not really).

Lenalee nodded. "But, that doesn't matter. You're back, right?"Lenalee flashed a wide smile. "Okairi, Allen-kun!"

"T…tadaima…"Allen stammered, blushing at the same time.

"Oh, and before I forget, can you come to my room for a bit after you're done? I want to show you something."

"Oh, sure."Allen smiled.

Allen felt he was happier. Even if he was going to feel torture on his arm, it wouldn't hurt that much anymore.

* * *

"Oh my God…"Allen staggered out of Komui's office, trembling. "Like it wouldn't hurt that much after all…"

_I'm never breaking my arm again…_Allen thought.

After Allen had his wounds cleaned and had new bandages, he didn't feel so stiff anymore. He actually felt a little more comfortable.

Allen walked to Lenalee's door and knocked on it. Lenalee opened the door after a while and smiled, seeing that it's Allen outside. He blushed at the sight of Lenalee wearing an apron. Allen thought she looked stunning in it, in addition to the fact that he thinks all women will look good in an apron.

"Oh, hi Allen-kun!"Lenalee smiled.

"What smells so…nice?"Allen took a whiff at the aromatic atmosphere from inside her room.

"I was making something special for you!"Lenalee smiled, tugging at his wrists. "Come and take a look!"

"Okay…"Allen managed to smile a little. He actually didn't being pulled. Plus, it made his wounds sting a bit, and it wasn't fun at all. But since it was Lenalee, he'll just bear with it.

"Hang on for a bit. It's almost done!"Lenalee skipped to the kitchen, leaving a confused Allen standing at her door.

Allen slowly made his way to a sofa and hesitantly sat down. He just couldn't keep still. While waiting, he tried imagining what Lenalee would give him while playing with his fingers. As the aroma got stronger, the growl of his stomach got louder as well. He blushed and tried to keep low out of embarrassment, but Lenalee just giggled and handed him a piece of fudge chocolate cake.

"You must be hungry."Lenalee smiled. "Eat up."

"T…thanks…"Allen received the chocolate cake from her and ate it slowly. But noticed Lenalee didn't have any herself. "Why aren't you eating?"Allen asked in confusion.

"Nothing…"Lenalee smiled. "Anyway, I'll get more stuff for you. There's more cake in the fridge. Help yourself if you want more."

As Lenalee walked away, Allen seemed more confused. Somehow, the smile looked…sad and disappointed…

He stared at the spread in front of him when Lenalee was done taking them out. Dango with chocolate sauce, handmade chocolate, hot cocoa and the chocolate cake he ate just now.

It was all chocolate.

That hit Allen right on his head.

Of course! It was Valentine's Day! To think that he had actually forgotten because of the mission!

"Allen-kun?"Lenalee looked at a frustrated Allen.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee…I haven't got anything for you…"

"It's okay…"Lenalee smiled.

The disappointed smile came again. This time, she looked like she was going to cry.

Something hit Allen again.

He dug at his pockets to find something, and Lenalee was curious at what Allen was doing.

"Ah, I do have something!"Allen smiled. "Here."

"What's this?"Lenalee looked at the box.

"It's Baci. I got it as a thanks gift from a bakery while I was in Italy."Allen smiled. "And…do you know what it means?"

"What?"Lenalee looked at his curiosity.

"It means…"Allen pressed his lips against hers. Lenalee's eyes widened with surprise, tears flowing down from her cheeks.

They were tears of happiness.

Lenalee closed her eyes and tugged at his sleeve, begging for more. Allen obeyed and pressed her down to deepen the kiss. When they're lips separated to catch their breath, Allen smiled and continued his sentence where he left off.

"It means…Italian for 'kisses'."Allen smiled, wiping her tears.

"Oh, Allen-kun…this will be a Valentine's Day I will never forget."Lenalee smiled, hugging Allen.

"For me as well, Lenalee."Allen smiled, hugging Lenalee back. "For me as well."

* * *

**Me: This story is fluffy,** **no? *giggles* Don't they just look cute together?**

**Lavi: Oh yes they do!**

**Komui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!MY LENALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *snaps fingers* *rope drops* Bye, have a safe trip. *pulls rope***

**Komui: *a hole appeared beneath his feet* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falling!)**

**Me: Do wanna go there, Kanda? *sweet smile***

**Kanda: Che.**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes, then. *pulls rope***

**Kanda: What…*falls***

**Komui: Welcome to my world.**

**Kanda: Che…**

**Me: Who else wanna join those two?**

**Everybody: NO!!!!!!!**

**Me: Good. YOU THERE!!!!*points at you* IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, YOU'LL END UP LIKE KOMUI AND KANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND KOMUI WILL ATTACK YOU WITH HIS DRILL AND KANDA WITH HIS LOVER…I MEAN MUGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
